


Fake Proposals and Free Food

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is their waiter, M/M, Scott fake proposes to Stiles, for free food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asks Scott to fake propose to him so they can get their food for free and their hot waiter Derek watches it go down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Proposals and Free Food

**Author's Note:**

> For Jamie, based on the prompt ‘did you and your obvious friend just fake propose to get a free meal’ au where they asked for Scott and Stiles to be the friends and waiter!Derek

Scott and Stiles were out at a new restaurant that just opened up a month ago in Beacon Hills. It was supposed to be incredible and because Stiles wasn’t going to awkwardly third wheel with Scott and Kira again, he managed to get Scott to agree to go as just the two of them. They were shown to their seats and started to open up the menus when their waiter came up to the table.

“Hello, my name is Derek and I’ll be your server tonight. Can I get you two started with anything to drink?”

And Stiles just stared. Because standing next to his table was the hottest man he had ever seen in his entire life. This guy was tall, had dark hair, incredibly beautiful eyes, handsome, and just oh so very hot. Scott ordered a beer and then one for Stiles too because Stiles had temporarily lost the ability to speak or think because he was too busy checking out Derek.

“Bro, what was that?” Scott asked when Derek had walked away finally. “You were creepily staring at the waiter, man.”

“Yeah.. I just, SCOTT. Did you see him???? I’ve never seen a hotter guy in my entire life I swear Scott he was so beautiful I think I love him?” Stiles rambled.

Meanwhile, Derek was in sort of the same predicament. He practically ran back to the kitchen. “Boyd, I have the hottest guy sitting at one of the tables in my section tonight,” he started as he ran into Boyd back there. “He’s got cute moles and gorgeous eyes oh man.”

“Ha, sounds just like your type man. Leave your number on the bill when he leaves.” Boyd suggested.

Yeah, he could do that. He could totally do that. No pressure or anything, just his number scribbled at the bottom of the bill. People did that all the time right? Derek didn’t, but surely others did.

They were halfway through their meal when Scott excused himself to go to the bathroom. Stiles was there twirling his fork around in his mouth as he got every last bit of food off of it and if Derek was hiding behind a potted plant during his break to watch Stiles well then no one had to know. Scott slid back into his seat, a goofy smile on his face.

“Stiles man, I just saw the cutest thing. A guy proposed to his girlfriend and it was so cute and the waiter standing next to them even offered them a free meal as congratulations. How nice is that?” Scott said.

The dopey romantic sat there with hearts in his eyes. Stiles was sure he was just planning his own future proposal to Kira. And that gave Stiles an idea. He was practically vibrating out of his seat as he started to yell to Scott.

“SCOTT I HAVE AN IDEA! Ok bro how about the next time the waiter comes over to check in on us, you propose to me. And then we can get all this food for free and even order that fancy chocolate thingy on the menu whatcha think?” He was so excited at the prospect of free food and lots of chocolate.

“Wait, let me get this straight. You want me to propose to you, in front of the hot waiter, who you probably already want to date and marry and adopt cute little kids with…?”

Well Stiles didn’t think of that obviously. But yeah. He wanted Scott to do it. Free food was up for grabs here. So Scott reluctantly agreed to do it only because he was intrigued by how badly this was going to end.

So a few minutes later Derek came to clear up their plates and hand them dessert menus when Scott dropped down onto one knee in front of Stiles.

“So, Stiles my ummm lover. I mean love. Do you want to marry me? I love you a lot and you’re my bro- WAIT shit, I didn’t mean that uh you’re my boyfriend and I want to marry you. Yes. So um you wanna marry me or something? I don’t have a ring but um our love is so..pure? and true? We don’t need a ring, right?” Scott said, trying his hardest not to laugh while he looked at the strange face that Derek was pulling.

Stiles was overenthusiastic as he said yes and pulled Scott in for a hug. He was even going to go for a kiss when Scott turned his head away at the last second. Stiles sat back down and turned to face Derek, who was still standing there. He started to bat his eyelashes at Derek, smiling at him as he did so. Derek just set down the menus and walked away.

“Uh dude, I don’t think it worked?” Scott said.

“I know Scott. I can see that. Also now hot waiter Derek thinks I’m engaged and we’re gonna have to pay for dinner and you know what fuck it I’m ordering the chocolate dessert anyways to eat away my sadness.”

Back in the kitchen Derek was in hysterics. When Erica asked him what was so funny he replied with “hot guy at my table just had his friend fake propose to him to get a free meal.”

He did have a slight blush to his face though because now he didn’t feel as nervous leaving his number at the bottom of the bill. The boys had finished their desserts and Derek had started to make his way out with the check.

“Hope you gentlemen enjoyed your meal here tonight and we hope to see you back soon,” he smiled.

Stiles grabbed the check and opened it up to see how much damage they did tonight. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Scott noticed this and asked

“What is it Stiles? Is the total really expensive or something?? I don’t think we ate that much did we?”

“No dude that’s not it. Not at all. Look at this.”

He handed the check over and there at the bottom in impeccably nice handwriting was ‘ _In case your “engagement” with your best bro doesn’t work out, give me a call. – Derek_ ’, with his number scribbled right beside it.

“Hey nice work bro look at that. Hot waiter probably wants to marry you and adopt babies with you too!”

Stiles blushed as he left the money on the table and the boys made their way out to the car. Later that night Stiles decided Derek’s shift was probably over now and send him a text.

_‘Hey. It’s Stiles. From the restaurant. You know, the guy who made his friend fake propose to him. I can’t believe I did that, how embarrassing. Anyways. This is me texting you. So hi. –Stiles.’_

He pressed send and re-read the text, already embarrassed because this is the millionth time he’s made a fool of himself in front of Derek and he literally only just met the guy. A few minutes later his phone buzzed and he almost fell off the bed as he flailed about trying to find his phone.

_‘Hi Stiles. No worries, I thought it was kinda cute actually. Maybe we can grab dinner sometime this week? Although I’ve gotta say if you propose to me to get free dinner, I’m gonna say no. I’m more of a propose when I’m actually in love kind of guy ;). Anyways let me know when you’re free because I’d really love to take you out some time.’_

Stiles stared at the phone, lopsided grin on his face as he texted back. And then 2 years later while they were out to dinner one evening, Derek dropped down to one knee.

“You know, I always thought that when I proposed, it’d be somewhere private and not in the middle of a restaurant but considering how we met I figured this was just too good not to do. So Stiles Stilinski will you marry me? We might even get free dinner if you say yes,” he smirked.

Stiles had tears in his eyes as he dragged Derek up into a kiss, then pulling back and chanting yes yes yes yes yes as Derek slipped a beautiful gold ring on Stiles’ finger. They managed to get free dinner that night and Stiles called Scott to come join them for dessert because it was only right that he was there for this considering Stiles did own him one free dinner.

-end 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
